Angel's New Life
by Darkwolf2203
Summary: After the events of Borderlands 2 angel finds herself finally respawning but will her new life go smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _R-r-r-r-respawn!_

I lay their floating adrift in the darkness wandering how this all happened. As I think if their was any other way even though I new even if their was it was to late. I recall my last moments before it all ended...

_Flashback to control core angel_

"Executing phase shift. The key is here but." I studded for a second knowing what I would have to ask the vault hunters to do. "to truly stop jack from awaking the warrior you cannot just steal the vault key you must destroy his catalyst you must destroy... me" I stop for a moment showing the vault hunters what I truly am not a Hyperion AI I'm a siren. "Jack spent years pumping me with Eridium,using me to charge his key and manipulate his enemies. Destroying the Eridium injectors that keep me..." I start to feel a lump in my throat as I confirm what they have to do to me. "Alive... will stop the key from charging and it will end a lifetime of servitude." I see all the vault hunters start to sadden by this news well every one except zero who just managed to project a sad face on to his visor witch I would of shown myself giggling at this but I was forcefully pulled out of my phase shift with agonising pain as I herd the one I used to call a father shout to the vault hunters. "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he demanded. I screamed in pain as I was shocked by the shock collar around my neck.

After the long battle once Lilith and Roland showed up they took out the injectors I sighed in relief as I was free "it's done. it's finally done. Thank you... friend." as I finish I hear my fathers voice one last time through my chambers speakers. "angel you can STOP this! I'll still forgive you baby!" the final words to come out of my mouth were "dad I have to tell you something... your an ass-hole"

_End of flashback_

And here I am now I regret not being able to tell the vault hunters about putting myself on the New-U system. I just hoped the vault hunters had been able to stop jack so I would not go back to that horrible chamber I spent years of my life living in. I just shook my head and denied the possibility of them failing they were the perfect team; Axton the military commando leading the team with his strategic military thinking, Salvador the teams midget gunzerker who helps by being a target really, Maya the siren who uses her phaselock ability for crowd control and destroying her targets, Gaige the young mecromancer who relies on her own creation of Deathtrap to aid in battle.

Then there is Zero or as he spells it Zer0 it felt strange having all the knowledge of every computer, echo device, New-U and any other storage devices but I was completely unable to find out a single thing other that he's an assassin looking for a challenge and speaks in Haiku. Something drawn me to this wanting, no, needing to find out more.

Then I was pulled out of thinking of the masked assassin to the sound of something digistructing into existence. I soon realised it was me as I herd screaming and shouting heading towards me. It was a badass psycho but he seamed different as he hit himself with his buzz axe shouting "NO THIS ONES MEET WILL JOIN MY BICYCLE!" I realised he was pointing towards me I thought it was to late as he charged then I wasn't hit confused I looked up the assassin who I thought about just a few seconds before reconstructing was their protecting me from the psycho.

"Stop where you are/this is why we are here/this one shall live" I look up at zero no expression on his visor just staring blankly at the psycho.

"THE LITTLE MAN COULD NOT CHANGE THE CYCLE OF MEET AND OUR LINE SHALL NOT BE TORN" this threw zero off his guard which gave the psycho time to knock zero to the ground. After the sight of this something inside me broke seeing zero fall I felt a surge of energy pulse through me and a ball of light bolted towards the psycho knocking him unconscious with the single blow.

"zero..." I say weakly as I saw zero run towards me as I soon was unconscious too...

* * *

A/N: Hi all this is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy I want to do more of this story. Please review if you got any suggestions or constructive criticism.

Also I find haiku hard to write. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake up to a pitch black room with nothing but a bed and a dresser with what looks like a sniper lent on the side. Then I turn my attention to the bed that I have been put in. The bed has white sheets looks like its brand new. Then I put my hand to my head as if it would calm the headache I now had.

"my head what happened." I thought I was speaking to myself then I heard a reply.

"I don't know you fired a strange blast at Kreig and passed out." I instantly recognised the voice as zero's.

"wait you're not speaking in haiku?"

"I thought you would like me not to speak in haiku?"

" I do but its just... strange not to hear you speak like that." I was actually relieved to hear him not speaking like he usually does it makes him seem more human.

"so where am i?"

"in my bedroom."

"so this must be..."

"yes"

"so is this awkward"

"why would it be?" he turns his head slightly as if wondering why putting an unconscious girl in his bed would be awkward.

"well I'm in your bed and you need to sleep too. Don't you?"

"I meditate instead of sleeping. I have never used that bed before."

"well now that that's out of the way what do we do now" I said while yawning.

"you sleep we will talk more in the morning" he finally stepped out of the shadows and this was the second time I saw him in person his slender body, three digit hands, dark suit and that blank visor that I spent so much of my time trying to find out what was behind it and now the answer was right there but I would not do it no matter how much I tried I could not even think of taking his mask of now. Instead of thinking why I just went to sleep.

_Zero's perspective_

As I sit back down I look at her sleeping form looking so peaceful her chest slowly rising and falling looking so beautiful... No! I can't grow attachments I'm an assassin I work alone, but if I am this cold-hearted killer why did I hesitate to shoot her last eridium injector and why did I spend so much time searching for her and finding where she would respawn. I pull out of my thinking as I hear something, whimpering, its angel! I run over to her to see what's wrong.

"no let me out" she said out loud referring to her chamber.

"angel, its ok your safe now" she then jumped up and hugged me. Not having any experience I just hugged her back and stayed their as a shoulder to cry on.

About an hour later she was now asleep again so I lay her back down on the bed and put the cover over her. As I tried to go back to my chair she grabbed my wrist gently.

"please don't go zero" then I gave in and lay down next to her as she hugged me. "thank you." after a few minutes I did something I never thought was possible for me in these times I went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: well this was late but better late than never. please review. :P


End file.
